Immune
by Zambies00
Summary: She was jabbed with needles, drugged, and starved. She was immune. Just because she was immune to the disease doesn't mean she was immune to love. After Merle dies Daryl starts to see his taunting face again. Once he meets her, Merle slowly fades away. Hey guys! Please comment what you thought!
1. Sticks and Needles

The metal strap over my chest hurt. The room was pitch dark except the little stream of light coming out from under the door. He would come. I moved my arm to keep it from falling asleep. I heard the heavy vibrations of his foot steps. I closed my eyes and prepared for him. The door let in a blinding light.

I hated the light.

I could feel his breath on me. He smelt like after-shave.

I hated his smell.

He loosened the strap on my chest and arms. He took my hand and said it was the day. He took me out of the room for certain days just to wash and get pricked at again. I opened my eyes and looked around. Martinez was standing in front of the bathroom door. He smiled at me. His name was Philip. The man who kidnapped me from my group and poked and stuck needles in me. We walked into the bathroom and he let go of my hand. "I'm not a baby." I spat at him. I was 22 and he treated me like I was 13. I mean I was small like one but not the age. He let out a laugh and shoved me into the shower. I removed my clothing and reached for the shower handle. The warm water ran down my neck and across my back. I loved hot showers. Everything I needed to clean up with was in the small, dirty shower. I rubbed the shampoo into my hair and felt the dirt and grim fall out of my hair. Blood and dirt was slowly falling into the drain. I shaved and washed my body. The shower cut off and new clothes were thrown at me. I put on my bra and a small blue tank top. I was given new underwear and jean shorts. I stepped out and walked up to a mirror. They hadn't feed me in a week. Philip or as he likes to be called the Governor was staring at me. He had a smirk plastered on his face. I looked in the mirror and saw my frail appearance. I was almost just skin and bones with a lump of tangled red hair. When I was 16 I dyed my hair red, permanently, and got a tattoo of angel wings on my back. Not to mention my nose and belly button piercing. I was wild when I was a teen. Philip knew. He was my Uncle. He walked up behind me and brushed my hair. I shivered as the cold water dripped from the strands of my hair. He laid brown combat boots in front of me with fresh, soft white socks. "See you in the lab." he said with a smile. I shoved the socks on and tied my combat boots. I opened the bathroom door and walked out to the lab doors. I know what you thinking. "Why not run out?" or "Why go to the lab?" I couldn't escape. Guards were everywhere with a gun pointed at me. A doctor met me at the lab door. His name was Andy. He shook a little as I walked past him. I attempted to stab him with a needle when they started to test me. I caused a scar on his cheek with my fingernails too. "Alight Ms. Reed if you could-" I finished for him. "Sit on the table and try not to kill you." I said mocking his voice. "Yes." he answered. I sat on the cold metal table and watched him walk up to me with a large needle. He slowly stuck it in my arm. He connected a tube to a machine and to the needle in my arm. He turned the machine on and drew blood from me. He next handed me 4 pills and a glass of water. I swallowed the pills and slammed the glass down on the table. The glass shattered causing Andy to jump. I let out a little laugh and stared at the posters on his walls. The posters were of human bodies. The muscle, tissue, and bone setup was really all it was. There was the Oath that doctors had to take up on the wall too. "Alright now all you need to do is-" Andy was cut off again. Not by me this time. By screaming and gunshots. Andy dropped a container of pills and ran over to a table with papers scattered everywhere. He threw the papers about in search for a weapon. I pulled the needle out of my arm and walked up to Andy I grabbed his head and put him in a headlock. I stabbed the needle into his chest and listened to him gurgle. I dropped him and said "Payback motherfucker." He spit up blood and laid in the floor. The lab doors flew open. Two men with brown hair and a black woman stared at me. I looked down and saw that I was covered in blood. "Its not what you think." I said. One of the men who had a cross bow stepped up and said "Then what is it?" I glared at him and spat back "They were testing on me for experiments."

XXX: Daryl

Her arms were purple and blue in some spots. She had little holes were needles were placed in her. Her hair was wild and red. Curls covered her olive skin face. She had a thick English accent. There was a doctor in the floor behind her who was covered in blood with a needle in his chest. I shot an arrow in his head and pulled it back out. "Do you know where our friend Andrea is?" Rick asked. "You mean that blonde bitch?" she asked. Michonne looked a little hurt when she said. "Yea." the girl said pointing to a rusty door. "In there." she said. Blood was coming out from under the door. Rick ran up and slowly pulled the door open. Andrea was laying by the door and Milton was face down dead in the floor. "He turned… Governor tried…. I was bit." Andrea pushed out. A chunk of flesh was taken out near her neck. Michonne started to cry as she held Andrea to her chest. I walked out of the room and stared at the girl. "Whatcha'ya staring at?" she asked me. Her blue eyes were icy cold. "What's yer name?" I asked her. She looked puzzled. "Why do you want to know?" she said turning her back to me. "Bitch." I muttered. She spun around and got real close to me. Nose to Nose she spat at me "Ass-wipe." She stepped away from me and looked at the dead guards. She scavenged them for ammo and guns. She came up with a pistol, shotgun, a knife, and ammo. A pistol firing off took my gaze off her. Rick and Michonne stepped out of the room and walked towards the girl. "What's your name?" Rick asked. "Risk." she said plainly. I let out a snicker. Risk? She shot her icy blue eyes at me. Her stare made me feel, made me feel uncomfortable. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. She smirked and continued to talk to Rick. "Did Philip or the Governor make it out?" Risk asked. Rick shook his head no. "Dammit!" Risk muttered. "Why?" Rick asked her. "He's my insane Uncle who kidnapped me and starved me." Rick looked at her in awe. "Would you like to join our group?" Risk thought for a moment. "Sure. I have no other place to go." Michonne led Risk to the car. "Why's she joinin?" I asked Rick. "She might have valuable information on the Governor." I sighed. He was right. We walked past the same doors each time I was afraid we were going in circles. Michonne lead the group while I stared at Risk. Her tattoed wings on her back matched the wings that were on my biker jacket. We finally exited the maze of hallways and headed towards the truck and motorcycle. The truck was a two seater and the same with my Triumph Bonneville 650. Michonne took Rick and , of course, I got stuck with Risk. She ran up to the Motorcycle and sat down. "Get your ass over here!" she shouted at me. "Why the rush?" I asked her. "Well for one I want to get out of here and two I love riding bikes." I smirked at her. "How long have you been ridin'?" She smirked, "Long story short I stole my ex's bike." She shrugged her shoulders and rushed me on my bike. I sat down on the worn leather seat and looked for the saddle-bag. The containers shook while I rummuged through. "You got any pain killers?" Risk asked me. I gave her a questioned look and handed her the bottle. She grabbed a handful of pills and swallowed them. The container was empty when she through it to the side. I started the bike up and listened to the purr of it gradually get louder. She gave a few sputters but carried on. We followed behind Rick to the prision. Risk had her hands up in the air grabing every branch she could and throwing them at passing by walkers. She found a long twig and reached into her bra and pulled out a knife. She sharpened into a spear and saw the "perfect walker" on the road. She closed her eyes and twirled the stick. The stick flew from her hand, while spinning, and landed right between the eyes of the walker. "Head shot!" Risk shouted. "How'da ya do that?" I asked her in awe. She shrugged her shoulders, "I've got alot of freetime." I laughed and mocked her. Risk's fist came intact with my shoulder. "Have'nt ya learned not ta hit the driver!" I asked slowly rubbing my shoulder. She let out a low laugh and lowered her head on my wings. She slowly fell asleep to run of the engine. "Hey little brotha." I heard come for the woods I screeched the motorcycle to a side stop sending Risk flying off the bike. Merle was standing by a tree picking at the bark. Risk screamed and started to curse.


	2. Bacon and Ketchup

XXX: Risk

I flew over the road and landed in a ditch. Daryl was yelling at someone named Merle. My arm landed on a sharp stick. I gritted my teeth while pulling the stick out. The stick came out and so did blood. Blood was gushing out of my arm into the dead leaves. "Daryl, I need you!" I screamed at him. A walker stumbled towards me and reached for the pool of blood. I placed my hand on the hole in my arm and kicked the walker. She rocked a bit and growled at me. "Merle shut yer mouth!" Daryl yelled. "I scrambled up the ditch and scooted across the road. Rick stopped the car and jumped out. My eyes started to flutter and everything was starting to spin. Great, I had lost to much blood. The walker inched up my thigh to my arm. I heard Ricks gun go off. A head fell on my chest letting out a thicker, darker blood. "There's so much blood!" I screamed. Michonne helped me up while Rick yelled at Daryl. Rick took off his shirt and wrapped it around my arm tightly. "Thanks." I muttered. Michonne leaned over me. "Rick she doesn't look to good." Her face started swirl. "I'm really tired." I slurred out. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. "Stay with me." Rick said. Voices filled my ear.

"Her name is Risk?" a young female asked. I grunted and rolled onto my other side. A hand stopped me from rolling. "You shouldn't do that. It will hurt." I opened my eyes to see a heavy man with a white beard stopped me. His leg was missing. "I can do what I want Santa." I retorted. He looked hurt and so did the blonde girl next to him. "Sorry." I whispered. "I'm Hershel and this is my daughter Beth." I faked a weak smile and closed my eyes again. "I'm Carol." said a woman placing a hot bowl on my chest. "Damn that's hot!" I said pushing it off my chest. Then again I had to open my eyes to see a woman with a gray pixie hair cut. An Asian kid walked past the room. "I'm Glenn." he shouted from the other room. Hershel looked at me "I have another daughter. She has short brown hair and her name is Maggie." I nodded. There were so many names to handle, that my brain couldn't handle it. "I'm Carl and this is Judith." said a kid holding a baby. Great, two more names. He looked 13 at least. He looked like he had been through some tough shit. "Is that it?" I asked annoyed. They all nodded. Rick stormed in and took my hand. I stumbled off the bed and tried to keep up with Rick. "Tell me all you know about your Uncle." he shouted at me. "Seriously?" I asked Rick in annoyance. He glared at me and nodded his head. I sighed, "Well first of all he likes to test people for a cure for the disease." Rick gave me a stupid look. "He's planning an attack soon." Rick nodded and gestured his hands in a 'continue' formation. "I can tell you the plans but first I would like to know more about you?" He looked at me with disbelief and let out a huff. "My wife died." he said. Really? 'My wife died.' was all I got. I shrugged and whispered to him the Gov's plan. Rick gathered the group and told them what they were going to do. Daryl stood in the corner holding Judith rocking her back in forth. I smiled a quick smile. 'How adorable.' I mouthed to him. He smirked at me and handed the baby to Beth. Who knew quick-to-anger Daryl had a soft side? I certainly didn't.

xxx: Daryl

"We're goin on a run Dixon!" Rick shouted out to me. I stopped sharpening arrows and stood up. "Can I come?" Risk asked. "I don-" Rick interputed me, "Sure." I huffed and walked inforn of the group. Risk was to busy yapping instead of paying attentio. I spun around and gaced her. "Shut-up and pay attention." Risk looked at me with an anger in her blue eyes. She stormed off to the truck with Rick in tow. "I need more pain-killers." I said eyeing Risk. She flipped me off and slammed the passenger door. We headed to a small grocery store and to a 'Good Will'. The blue faded letters on the grocery store said "Mart's Bart" What the fuck kinda if name was that? Ten walkers paced the parking lot. Risk got 3 with her knife and Rick got the rest. "Save some for me next time." whispered under my breath. The doors were held together with a logn rusted chain. With an aroow I picked the lock lettin everyone in. "Show off." Risk said with a smirk. Risk headed of towards the clothes, because, I quote, "Ya'll need new clothes. Ya look like a bunch of hill billies." Rick and I walked into the food isles to get useful things. "I don't like her." I said, breaking the silence. "Why not?" Rick questioned me. "She got balls. Girls ain't suposed ta have balls." Rick looked at me funny and let out a chuckle. He grabbed more cans of beans and cereal. "I think its good that she has "balls."" Rick said air quoting 'balls'. I put my hand on Rick's chest stopping him in place. "What is it?" Rick asked reaching for his pistol. "There's... there's bacon." I managed out. "What?" Rick asked prossecing what I had just said. "Bacon!" I yelled at him. We ran at full speed to the bacon. A hand shot out and grabbed the bacon before we could get it. A fat man stood with the bacon to his chest. "This here bacon is mine." he said spitting everywhere. Risk slowly snuck out from two isles down behind the man. Risk tip-toed behind him with a handful of clothes. She gently laid the clothes in a nearby cart and screamed. The man turned around staring at Risk. She had blood dripping down her arm. The man stepped back far enough for an arrow to go through his head. "You got bit!" Rick screamed. Rick ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." Risk said. She palced a finger in the blood and popped it into her mouth. "It's ketchup." she laughed. Rick sighed and walked towards the cart with clothes in it. "What the hell?" I said staring at Risk grab the bacon out of the pudgy mans arms. "I always need my bacon." she said with a smile. I had no part in my brain that understood Risk. Especially her name.


	3. Dreams

XXX: Risk

I loved the smell of bacon frying. The grease flying of the pan and sizzling. My mouth was watering and my brain was torturing me. I snapped out of my bacon day dream and looked out the window. I never knew that I was staying in a prison until the day I walked out of the cell. It actually kind of freaked me out a bit at first. I mean thinking your in a huge mansion house thing is pretty awesome. But, once you walk out and realize it's a prison it brings your hopes down. Rick was driving and Daryl was behind us on his something Bonneville motorcycle. The sun was starting to set which made the sky explode into a billion colors. I liked sunsets but my favorite was sunrise. "We aren't going to be staying over night out here are we?" I asked Rick. We were in the middle of a creepy forest. It reminded me of horror movie. Shit, life was a horror movie. I looked out my window focusing on one tree when a man raised his head. He realized that he blew his cover and ducked down again. "Rick!" I screamed reaching for his arm. The car jerked to a stop. "What!" Rick shouted at me. "There was someone in that tree!" I screamed facing him. His worried facial expression faded away to a 'really?' look. "What the fuck?" Daryl said knocking on my window. I jumped and turned around. "Seriously? Why'd we stop?" He asked looking at me. I was about to argue back at him when a sniper bullet flew past my nose and shattered Rick's window. I screamed and put a finger on my nose. Blood was squirting out a bit. "The bullet scraped my nose!" I said in awe. Rick started to freak out and jump out of the car. Bullets were ricocheting off the truck and hitting trees. "The pistol!" I shouted remembering the pistol I found off the dead guards. I pulled it out of my back pocket and opened the door. Slowly crawling and dodging bullets I finally made it to the tree. The man was still trying to find me. His eye patch blackened out a part of his face. His eye patch? I looked again and saw my Uncle. Seeing him trying to kill me made me boil with rage. I pulled my pistol to shoot his head when hands threw the pistol out of my hands. "Hey bitch." a man said. He had an Irish accent and was super tall. I placed a hand in my bra and pulled out my knife. "Aren't you a little to young to be out on your own?" I smirked "Aren't you to tall to be a leperchaun?"e grunted and proceded to trash talk me. I aimed my knife at his knee and threw my knife. The knife jabbed into his knee causing him to let out a piercing scream. "You bitch!" he shouted trying to pull the knife out. I picked up my pistol and ran back to the truck. My Uncle jumped down from his perch and helped the man. Bullets stopped firing at us. I hopped into the car and yelled at Rick, "We ain't got much time 'til the Gov gets that knife out!" Rick ran up to the car "What are you talking about?" I laughed and replied "Long story short I stabbed a mans knee." He gave me a really strange look and started the car. The car rumbled and drove off, kicking up dirt in Daryl's face. I laughed listening to Daryl cough. My heart was pounding uncontrollably. I noticed some more ketchup on my "bite" and licked it. The warm metallic flavor filled my mouth. The blood on my arm ahd no start. The blood was just flowing freely. Walkers were swarming out of the woods. Rick was still driving, he hadn't noticed it yet. Rick's breathing got heavier. "Rick?" I asked him looking away from the blood. He slowly turned his head to face me. His face was mangled and torn at. Flesh was missing from his jawline. I was dreaming. "Wake up Risk!" I said pinching myself. Rick reached for my arm. "Wake up!" I screamed.

XXX: Daryl

Risk was tossing in the back seat. "Hurry up she's loosing more blood!" I shouted at Rick. Risk had been shot in left shoulder causing her to go into to shock and pass out. Her body was sprawled out in the back seat. Rick generously offered his shirt to put on her wound. Blood was still soaking through the thin fabric. I applied more pressure to her wound. Risk sat up and screamed. She turned her head to me and asked, "What happen?" Rick looked in the back and sighed. "You were shot." I answered dumbly. She turned her gaze from me to the shirt tied around her shoulder. Her teeth gritted while she swithced her position. "Who shot me?" she asked. "Stop askin questions." I told her. She did the 'zipping the lips and throwing the key away' motion. I smirked at her and looked ahead at the prison. Maggie and Glenn opened the gates in sync. The smiled at eachother as they closed the gate in sync again. Risk was picking at the bloody t-shirt around her arm. "Stop yer picking." I said grabbing her hand away from the shirt. Rick stopped the car and ran towards the prison. A few minutes later Hershel came hobbling towards the car. "Where was she shot?" Hershel asked me looking at Risk. "Where the t-shirt is." I said dumbly. I had to carry Risk from the car to the cell and it was pretty easy, which worried me. "Can people git lighter if they loose to much blood?" Hershel gave me a stupid look and sat in his "surgical" chair. "Beth get my supplies!" Hershel shouted to his youngest. Beth scurried about the room gathering the tools and laying them beside Hershel. "Ya blew it now lil' brutha." Merle told me. "Shu'dup!" I yelled at him. He shook his head and sighed. Risk was screaming while Hershel pulled the bullet out of her arm. I gritted my teeth as she painfully peirced my ears with her screams. "Ya care more 'bout her than ya do me!" Merle implied. "No I don't." "Oh lil' brutha I'm sure-" I cut him off. "NO I DON'T!" I screamed at him. Merle's facial expression changed from mock to anger. Merle disappeared from the prison balcony. Risk's screaming cut off as Hershel wiped the sweat off his brow. "She's done." he said with a sigh. Risk laid on the prison cot and looked at the ceiling. "Ya okay?" I asked her. She shook her head 'no'. Her mangled red hair covered her face.

XXX: Risk

Daryl sat next to me on the cot and atared at me. He grabbed the strands of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. My cheeks got hot as the pink color spread across my face. "Why do ya gotta be so stupid?" Daryl asked me. "Stupid?" I asked with a hint of irration in my voice. "Fine 'da main target." Daryl trying to fix his sentence. "Because I can be. I dunno know why!" I shouted at him. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear. "You are one kick ass girl." Daryl stood up and walked out of the cell. "I don't understand you Daryl Dixon!" I shouted at him from the cell room. Glenn poked his head. "No one does." he said with a laugh. I let out a small laugh and closed my eyes. Sleep was taking over my body. My ear was still warm. I smiled and whispered under my breath "I don't understand you Daryl. I just don't." My eyes got heavy and I finally fell into a deep sleep.

My body jolted up. My breathing was heavy. I sighed and stepped out of the sweaty sheets. The moon was still high when I walked out the prison door. The zombies were still trying to pry the gates in half to get in. The cold air soothed my skin as I walked through the feild. I laid down in the feild and looked up at the stars. "What'chaya doin out here?" a voice shouted at me. I jumped and spun around. "Shit Daryl! Don't scare me like that!" Darly let out a laugh and asked me the same question. "What'chaya doin out here?" I sighed "I woke up and, wait. What are you doing out here?" I asked him. "I asked ya first." he replied to me. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I went out to get some fresh air and then you showed up." Daryl grunted and sat down. "I was out huntin. Try'n to get food." He wiped blood off his arrows and laid on his back. I joined him in the grass and stared at the stars. "There's the Big Dipper." I said pointing to the collection of stars. "I hav' no idea what they are but stars." Daryl said putting his arms under his head. I leaned a little closer to Daryl because he was giving off heat. I thought Daryl was going to scoot away but instead he stayed in place. Daryl's poncho was laying in the wild grass. I snuck my hand around my head and grabbed the poncho. The poncho was on my chest, warming my goosebumps. I closed my eyes and felt sleep coming again. "I'm tired." I told Daryl. "Then go to sleep." Daryl told me. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on my arms. "Will you leave me out here?" Daryl shifted uncomfortably. "No." he told me. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	4. Questions

XXX: Risk

I finally woke up. What felt like an eternity, it actually happened. The sun was rising past the pale white clouds. I smiled. When I was little I used to watch the sun rise every morning. Then I grew up. Something was laying under my head and over my stomach.

Was I back at the lab? My heart pounded in my chest. Slowly I turned my head just to see Daryl laying there heavily breathing. His arms were curled over my body holding me tightly. His poncho was still over me shielding my arms from the cold morning air.

The walkers still growled but I didn't care. Everything I needed was right next to me. Daryl twitched a little and slowly woke up. "Morning sunshine." I whispered to him. He sat up whipping his arms out from under my head. "What happened?" he asked looking at his clothes making sure they were still on. "Sadly nothing." I said with a smirk. My head throbbed from hitting the ground so hard.

Daryl let out a sigh of relief as he stood up. His hand lowered to mine to help me up. We walked up to the prison both hoping that no one would see us.

I tip-toed inside the prison and looked around. The prison was full of snoring and wheezing. I crept through to my cot and slowly lied down. Daryl passed by my cell and stopped. I mockingly blew him a kiss causing him to gag and walk away. A smile spread across my face. Then a question popped into my head.

Was this going to be something? The more questions followed behind. What if he got killed? I would be crushed. Did he really like me? I sighed and rolled over. "Typical girl questions." I mumbled.

XXX: Daryl

Why'd she say sadly nothing? I know it was sarcasm. Or was it? I laid there stairing at the prison ceiling. I had never ever had these kind of questions in my head before. Not once. My heart had a weird warm feeling that I had, of course, never had. Except for maybe Carol. But ever since Risk showed up she kind of just slowly faded away. Sitting up I looked out the cell. No one was walking around.

I slowly crept out of the cell and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe I could go hunting again. _Or you could wake Risk up. _My mind was fully set on Risk. "Shut up!" I growled at my mind. I stormed out of the prison, hoping no one heard the door slam.

The arrow in my hand shook. Was that a walker or a real man? I was absouletly positive that I was going insane. _Walker. No man! _My mind clearly couldn't decide either. "Sup lil' brotha." Merle's voiced mocked me.

I continued walking, ignoring him. "Oh so we gonna play the quite game?" Merle was clearly upset. His footsteps got heavier. "Hey!" he hollored to me. His hand landed on my shoulder. I pushed it off and continued walking. "Talk to me!" Merle yelled at me. I spun around gritting my teeth.

The man I faced wasn't Merle.

**Sorry for not updating soon! I was out of town doing stuff, things. LOL I crack myself up. "If you don't get it you don't pay attention very well to Rick!) Any who EMAIL ME! I'm begging you! I need loads of reviews! Also send me ideas in an email! Sorry for not updating again! I luv my followers! 3 **


	5. Flash Back

XXX: Risk

Before this started, I had a normal life. Scratch that. I had a not so normal life. My life was jacked up.

My parents thought I was a disgrace to their name. My sister never dared to lay an eye on me. I was the black sheep of the family. I loved rock music, my family didn't. They loved family night, I didn't.

"Risk honey dinner's ready!" My mom had to yell to be heard over my music. "Okay whatever." I mumbled. "Wash up." dad added. I mocked his voice and walked to the bathroom.

I pulled the knob. Locked. I pounded on the door, "Hurry up Brooke!" I screamed at her. She opened the door revealing her "perfect" face.

She sneered at me. "What that way you can smoke pot again?" I forgot to mention, I had tried pot once. Only once. "Shut up." I said pushing her aside.

Shoving my hands under the warm stream of water while pushing my sister away wasn't easy. "Get off of me!" I yelled at her. Brooke proceeded to squirt soap over me. "Take a shower dirt bag!" That was it.

I shoved my hands on her chest pushing her backwards into the shower. Brooke screamed and grabbed my arm pulling me down with her. We continued fighting until our dad saw. "Risk! Brooke! What are you doing?" he screamed at us. "Risk pushed me and I grabbed onto her to try catch myself." Brooke said with her puppy dog face and innocent voice.

That always got dad. He always gave in. "Risk out of the tub now!" he shouted. I slowly crawled out of the tub and walked up to him. "You are out of this house." he said pointing to the door. "But dad-" I started. "No buts! Out!" he screamed. My mom stood in awe as I walked in shame to my room.

I had packed all my belongings and walked to my sisters room. I was furious by this point and was going to get revenge on my "angel" sister. The door swung open and nearly flew off its hinges.

Brooke sat on her pink bed spread painting her nails. She had splattered a bit of nail polish from being surprised. "Look what you did you idiot." I sneered and reached for her dresser. A look of fear spread across her face. "You wouldn't." she threatened. "Oh I will." My dad was yelling at me telling me to get out.

I reached in her top drawer and grabbed a handful of my sisters secrets. My dad was shocked, my mother in tears. I held a pile of condoms in my hand. "Look what your perfect little whore daughter has!" I screamed at my dad. "Not so perfect now is she?"

My sister cried while dad yelled at her. After the screaming my dad dragged me out of the house and threw me on the sidewalk. It was over.

I had no one else but one person. He understood me. He had been through a lot but I was always there for him when my dad wasn't.

I was headed for my Uncle's.


	6. Double Kill

XXX: Daryl

I have to admit he put up a hard fight. This stranger and I had been fighting on the forest floor.

I had managed to push him off a few times but he was stronger. "Back off!" I managed to say under his weight. A smile spread across his face, "On one condition. Come with me." I had to think this through.

If I went with him there could be more men with him, but if I'm lucky it'll just be him. Take chances, make mistakes. Merle would tell me that when we were little.

"You're in deep shit now." I could hear Merle mocking me in my head. "Fine." I finally decided. "Good. Hey he gave in!" More voices came from the woods. I tilted my head back and saw more men. "Fuck!" I muttered.

The other men grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me up. "Let go of me. I can walk for myself." I told them. "No talking back." One said. He raised his fist and punched me in the gut. "Fuck off!" I spat at him.

Soon enough I was being beat by all four men. "Get off him." I heard a familiar voice shout. The voice had a rough yet soft tone. Risk.

"Risk this isn't your fight!" I screamed at her. She just scoffed. "Hey its that bitch who escaped!" one of the men yelled. With one swift movement Risk had shot him and hid behind a tree.

"You two get her! I'll handle Dixon!" the "boss" shouted. Two mean scurried after Risk while I was being dragged away.

XXX: Risk

I could hear them running towards me. Little did they know I was above their heads.

"Where'd she go?" one kept asking. "Shud'up." the other would reply. I was enjoying this more then I should.

Plan, think of a plan. I broke a twig off and threw it across the woods. "Found ya!" I laughed a bit and waited for one to take the lead. Very quietly I grabbed a branch and climbed across it. One of them was under me.

Faster than you can scream "Help!" I had stabbed the guy in the head. "Thomas you see her?" the lead asked. "Thomas?" He turned around to just to see a bullet hit him right in the fore head.

"Hey bitch!" someone called. I spun around to see another man. "Great." I mumbled. Two men were standing by Daryl. One with a gun pointed at me and another with a knife to Daryl's neck. Another plan was all I needed. Before I could come up with anything Daryl ducked and a katana took their heads off.

I ran up to Michonne and high-fived her. "Down here." Daryl mumbled. Michonne bent down and cut his bonds and helped him up. Once Daryl got up he stormed out of the woods. "That's all?" I called to him.

He turned around. "It was my problem not yours!" he growled at me, now I was angry. "Without us you would've been killed." I argued back. He scoffed and walked out. "Your welcome for saving your ass!" I called to him. He continued his walk of shame because two girls had saved him. Michonne pulled me over, "He likes you." I stood there with a questionable look. "That's Dary you're talking 'bout." Michonne shook her head, "Stop denying the fact. You both are head over heels for eachother." With that Michonne left me standing in the middle of the woods next to dead bodies thinking of Daryl. "Michonne wait up!" I shouted to her.

XXX: Daryl

"What happened out there?" Rick asked for the five hundrenth time. "Nothing! Go ask Risk." I replied bluntly. I had to admit I was stubborn, but if you told me I would deny it. That's the usual for the Dixon's. We were stubborn people who led for themselves. "Daryl I'm going to ask one more time. What happened out there?" Rick was pushing it. "Daryl was attacked my men, probably my Uncle's. Michonne and I saved his ass but didn't get a simple thank you." Just in time for Risk to answer.

My face heated up a bit. The thought of me, Daryl Dixon, being attacked and having two women save me, just didn't fit well. "You should've asked Risk first like I told you, she answers." Rick gave me one last glance before leaving the room. Probably to talk to his ghost wife. I shouldn't be talking, I talk to Merle. "Thanks for the embaressment Risk." Risk had a hurt look on her face. "Oh yea Dixon? I-" before Risk could finish the sound of yelling and screaming cut her off. Mggie and Glenn came storming in the prison. Obviously fighting like usual. "I can't believe you Glenn!" she screamed, inches away from his face. "What happened?" Risk asked Maggie holding her shoulders. "Glenn and I were out getting supplies when a pregnant woman called for us to help! She was pregnant for God sakes Glenn!" Maggie screamed while storming out. "I left her surrounded by zombies to give us some time to get away. Maggie If I wouldn't of done that we could be dead!" Glenn called after Maggie. Risk and I stood there trying to process what had happened.

"What would you have done?" Risk asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I sat down and thought, "I would of saved her." Risk nodded her head, "Me too."


End file.
